As is known in the art, broadband communications include communications signals that are typically transmitted over separate inbound and outbound channels. Network devices on a broadband network are connected by copper, coaxial or fiber-optic cable or wireless connections that can carry data, voice, and video simultaneously. Broadband communications are capable of high-speed operation (e.g., megabits-per-second, (“Mbps”)).
There are a number of problems associated with providing broadband communications, especially wireless broadband communications. One problem is that broadband communications are operationally complex. Broadband communications typically include a large number of broadband communications parameters that must be configured before a broadband communications application can be used. Service provisioning is also required to use broadband communications. As is known in the art, service provisioning includes allocating, configuring and maintaining multiple transmission channels and virtual communications paths used for broadband communications. Normally, in the commercial or business environment, trained professionals are required to manage such complexity manually.
Another problem is that it is becoming common for users to have more than one wireless device. For example, a user may have one or more personal computers, printers, facsimile machines, mobile phones, personal data assistants (“PDA”) that are all connected via wireless connections to each other and to other networks such as the Internet. These wireless networks typically require gateway, router or bridge functionality to allow devices connected to wireless network to communicate over data connections (e.g., Internet Protocol (“IP”)) with other devices connected to the network.
Another problem is that many broadband connections including wireless broadband connections are not secure. Broadband connections including wireless broadband connections often require encryption or other types of security methods to provide secure communications between a source and a destination connection for voice, video and data.
Thus, it is desirable to provide broadband communications device that overcomes the problems described herein and other problems associated with providing broadband communications including wireless broadband communications with security features.